Torquille Mock
Torquille Mock is the daughter of the Mock Turtle from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll. She is supportive but shy and is extremely against the destiny laid out for her. She was created by BarbarianKnight3. Character Personality Torquille is a caring but shy individual. Ever the optimist, she's a massive support to her friends and tries to keep those around her happy. Her hobbies include embroidery, drawing and baking. However she has low self eesteem so she fails to accept that she has talents and strengths, seeing everyone else as being better at things than she is. She isn't very outgoing, struggling with socialising and being outspoken on a lot of occasions. Part of her shyness comes directly her inability to swim. You see, as she couldn't swim as a child, she couldn't attend school in the sea. She was privately taught in all her subjects but it meant she didn't have the opportunity to socialise with other kids her age very much. This left her with less social graces than her peers when she started Ever After High. However she is slowly getting better in that area and coming out of her shell a little. As a Wonderlandian, Torquille can speak Riddlish, but also speaks English. She sometimes finds herself slipping in between the two but has gotten a lot better at it since her first year. Appearance Torquille has pale skin, green eyes, freckles on her face and curly dark brown hair with seaweed green streaks. She has a flat turtle shell on her back, though it is hard to see as her clothing covers it. If you were to look at her from the side or back then you would proabably see it. When she is older she will grow features that make her more identifiable as a mock turtle: horns, a cow tail and her feet will turn into hooves. Fairy Tale: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland How the Story Goes The Mock Turtle features in Chapters Nine and Ten of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. He is a visual pun on the Victorian dish mock turtle soup, a cheaper imitation version of green turtle soup made up of calf head and feet, the joke being that mock turtle soup is made from mock turtles. Illustrations show the Mock Turtle as having the body of a turtle and the hooves, head and tail of a calf. Alice is introduced to the melancholic Mock Turtle by the Gryphon. He tells Alice of his history of going to school in the sea, a conversation that confuses Alice due to the two meanings of the word "school" (a school of fish and an insitute of learning). The Mock Turtle is also confused by Alice's description of the school she attends. He then recites songs and poems. As he sings "Beautiful Soup", Alice is dragged away by the Gryphon for an impending trail. It is implied that he used to be a real turtle and that this is the source of his sorrow. How does Torquille come into it? Torquille feels unhappy with her destiny as she would rather avoid becoming depressed. She knows you can't stop it developing but she prefers to happy rather than sad and definately doesn't like the idea of her mental wellbeing being used as a defining trait for her in a story where she's just a secondary character. Relationships Family Torquille's family lived on the coast of Wonderland before it was posioned. They now live on the side of a lake somewhere in Book End. Her father is the imfamous Mock Turtle and her mother is also a mock turtle. BarbarianKnight3's personal headcanon/twist is that mock turtles are born looking like normal turtles but later in life develop their more calf-like appearance (although this seems too sensible for a place like Wonderland, there is a flaw I am aware). Torquille holds a great deal of respect and love for her mother, having cared for her father for a long time. Torquille has a complicated relationship with her father- she loves him but she rarely gets to see the non-depressed him. However this has lead her to be more considerate of peoples' problems than others are. Friends Torquille has a rather small number of friends. Her best friend and roomate is Brynneth Muffet and she gets on well with Madeline Hatter. She's slowly trying to branch out to other Wonderlandians with Maddie's help. By extention, as Brynneth hangs out with Jade Cavall, Torquille would consider her an aquaintance. Enemies Torquille often finds herself on the recieving end of Hawke Gryphon's insults due to her shy personality clashing with this bluntness and dislike for sensitive people. Pet Torquille owns a goldfish named Brightleypool, or simply "Bright" or "Brightey" for short, whom she aquired during an Animal Calling ceremony before Wonderland was posioned. Romance Torquille isn't interested in dating just yet, she's still focusing on overcoming her shyness and discovering her purpose in life. Although she has not discovered it yet, she is demisexual panromantic. Outfits Basic Torquille's basic/regular outfit consists of a dark grey blouse with short puff sleeves with a green ribbon and black lace trim, a dark grey undershirt and a dark green skirt with yellow-green and dark aqua-green details and a layer of black netting on top. She also wears green turtle shell print tights, black fishnet gloves with aqua-green cuffs and boots shaped like cows hooves with a turtle shell heel. Legacy Day Torquille's Legacy Day dress is dark green with a huge turtle shell-shaped collar and a floor-length, bell shaped skirt with black lace turtle shapes and a pattern on the hem made up of stylised cows tails. She wears her hair in a messy bun, covered with a gold hair net, along with a headband made up of black scroll shapes and cow horns. Getting Fairest TBA Hat-tastic Party The hat Torquille wears for this wonderland-iful tea party is shaped like a turtle shell, perched on top of a large bun which uses all of her hair apart from a few curls she leaves loose at the back. Her dress consists of a square-shaped bodice with a black ruffle at the front, a skirt made up of four ruffles with a teacup and scroll pattern and fluted sleeves. Her shoes are simple black flats with a scroll-shaped straps. Mirror Blog Links *Torquille Mock's Diary Trivia *Her birthday is September 9th. *Torquille's favourite food is spinach and seaweed pasties. *Torquille's class shedule consists of Science and Sorcery, Seaography, Myth-amatics, Muse-ic, Riddling and Drawling (Arts and Crafts). Notes *Torquille's first name is a combination of the French words "tortue" and "coquille", which mean turtle and shell respectively. It is prounced tawr-kel. Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:BarbarianKnight3 Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Wonderlandian Category:Animal parent Category:Alice in Wonderland